Swing
by KyuMin1307
Summary: Kyuhyun mengacak lembut surai hitam Sungmin dan mendaratkan kecupan sayang di sana. "Kau tahu Ming saat kita sedang melakukan Syuting untuk Video itu kau berhasil membangunkan Little Cho dengan pose Sexy mu." / KyuMin Drabble / Yaoi / Terinspirasi dari MV SJM - Swing! / DLDR! / RnR?


**Swing  
**

**KyuMin Drabble**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**oOo**

"Kyu!"

"Hm?"

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal saat melihat Kyuhyun menjawab nya tanpa menoleh sama sekali. "Lihat aku!" rengeknya manja.

"Sebentar Ming, satu level lagi." Kyuhyun menjawab masih tanpa menoleh pada kekasih nya sama sekali.

"Ugh!" Sungmin menggerang kesal. Lalu menjeda sebentar Video yang sedang di tontonnya dan meletakan kasar _gadget_ putih itu ke atas bantal. "Kau menyebalkan!" dumalnya kesal masih dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun masih tidak merespon. Tampaknya namja tampan itu masih memfokuskan penuh pikirannya pada layar laptop nya yang masih menampilkan Game kesukaannya.

"Kyuuu~ ish!" Namja manis itu semakin mempoutkan bibirnya. Lalu lengan putih itu terangkat untuk mengambil boneka Bunny-nya dan melemparkannya kesal pada sang kekasih.

"Aish!" Kyuhyun menjeda Game nya sebentar lalu menatap Sungmin -sedikit- kesal. "Apasih?"

"_Aniya_," Sungmin menjawab kesal lalu segera berbalik duduk membelakangi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Sepertinya kekasih nya ini sedang merajuk. Namja tampan penyuka game Starcraft itu beringsut mendekati Namja manis yang sedang 'ngambek' itu. Melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang sintal itu. Dan menyerukkan wajahnya di lekuk leher Sungmin. "_Waeyo chagi_?"

"_Ani_!"

Kyuhyun sedikit memiringkan wajahnya untuk megecup kilas pipi tembam itu. Kekasih manis nya ini benar-benar seperti anak kecil saat merajuk. "Baiklah. Maafkan aku. Ada apa hm?" tanyanya lembut.

Sungmin terdiam sebentar. Menimang dalam hati nya. lalu namja manis itu sedikit menoleh dan melirik Kyuhyun dari ekor matanya. "Kau menghirau kan ku tadi!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Nde, maafkan aku. Kau ingin memperlihatkan apa hm?"

Sungmin melepaskan perhalan tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di pinggang nya dan berbalik menatap Kekasih tampannya. "Janji tidak menghiraukanku?" tanya nya sambil mengarjab lucu dan bibir snape M nya yang masih mengerucut.

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh melihat tingkah Aegyo alami kekasih nya dan mengecup bibir yang tengah mengerucut itu kilat. "Tentu chagi,"

.

.

Sungmin menyandarkan kepala nya di dada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk di belakangnya dengan tangan yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya dan. "Kyu! Kau tampan sekali di sini." Sungmin berujar senang. Kedua tangannya masih menggengam erat tab putih yang sedang menampilkan Teaser Music Video terbaru untuk album baru mereka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut lalu mengecup lagi pipi tembab putih mulus itu. "Kau juga sangat manis di situ Chagi ya,"

"_Jeogmhalyo_?"

"Kau selalu terlihat manis dan cantik di mana pun chagi-ya. Terutama saat kau sedang mendesah nikmat di bawah kungkungan ku saat kita sedang bercinta."

"Y-yah!" Sungmin menduduk. Menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya dengan mencubit pinggang kekasih nya lembut. "Berhenti menggoda ku!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil saat ia melihat pipi Kekasih manisnya yang memerah. "Aku serius Ming.."

"Kyu~!"

Kyuhyun mengacak lembut surai hitam Sungmin dan mendaratkan kecupan sayang di sana. "Kau tahu Ming saat kita sedang melakukan Syuting untuk Video itu kau berhasil membangunkan Little Cho dengan pose _Sexy_ mu."

"Eoh?" Sungmin membeo bingung. "Pose _Sexy?"_

Kyuhyyun mengangguk cepat. "Pose_ Sexy_ mu saat kau duduk di atas meja itu membuatku _Honry_, kau tahu."

Sungmin _Sweatdrop_. Namja manis itu lalu memukul lengan Kyuhyun sebal. "Yak! Itu tidak termasuk!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kilas lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sungmin. "Mingh~" Kyuhyun berbisik lembut sarat akan desahan.

"_W-waeyo_?" Tanya Sungmin was-was.

"Kau membuat Little Cho bangun Chagi." Kyuhyun masih berbisik pelan. Lalu tangannya menepuk _Butt_ Sungmin dan meremasnya pelan. "_Butt_ ini sangat nakal!"

"Kyuhh!"

"Hanya sebentar, aku janji."

"Tidak-tidak!"

Kyuhyun tak menghiraukannya. Pemuda tampan itu masih sibuk menggiring Sungmin untuk berbaring di bawahnya. "Kkyuu-KYU!"

.

.

**End**

**.**

* * *

**Drabble Gaje, terinspirasi dari Teaser MV SJM-Swing. Buatnya ga lebih dari setengah jam. Sangat pendek, Gaje dan yang pasti adengan NC nya selalu saya Cut. Buahahaha :D Mianhae.**

**Review jika berkenan. Reader baik selalu meninggalkan jejaknya :)  
**

**Mian for Typo! Belum saya edit sama sekali '-'**


End file.
